Konsō
by ThunderReborn
Summary: Post-Aizen AU. Ichigo's powers never returned after using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Everyone has left Soul Society, ether willing or forced. Ichigo, now 81, had died. What happened when he arrives at Soul Society? Will he be able to tear the heavens asunder or will heaven tear Ichigo apart? "Death is never an end, but always a beginning."-Neale Donald Walsch
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is Thunder. I am here with a new story idea/challenge. The challenge is called Konsō challenge. This challenge is inspired by two FanFictions: Konso By BannerOfStark and Familiar Stranger enjaes. The challenge is after Aizen is defeated. Ichigo loses his powers permanently; no Fullbringer or Urahara's reiatsu infused katana. Ichigo moves on, you decide what happens. At some point Ichigo dies, natural or accidental but no suicide.**

 **Hope some of my readers accept my challenge. With that out of the way, hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter of Konsō.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō/Hollow speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

 **Pilot**

Ichigo stared out at the full moon from his window. He could feel it. Death was approaching.

Ichigo thought back to everything that happened after he lost his powers.

* * *

After Aizen's defeat and Ichigo losing his Shinigami Powers, everything returned to normal at first. Everyone pretending nothing extraordinary happened in the previous few months. But everyone knew the truth.

Ichigo noticed that Karin and Isshin were beginning to be slightly distant from him and Yuzu. He could already tell what has going on; Karin was slowly developing her powers. Ichigo ignored all of this. He decided to focus all of his time ether with his studies or with Yuzu. Ichigo had soon graduated from Karakura University. Ichigo then took over management of the Kurosaki Clinic.

A few days later, Isshin's body was sent to a hospital after his heart stop beating. Everyone who knew about Soul Society knew what had truly happened. Isshin had left to go to the Soul Society. Ichigo comforted Yuzu about her father's action while Karin pushed further into her studies.

A few years after Isshin's 'death' Yuzu and Karin graduated from Karakura Highschool. Karin immediately started to attend Karakura University. While Yuzu decided to do an apprenticeship at Karakura General Hospital. During her apprenticeship she ended up meeting Kishitani Shinra. He was a young man with brown hair and eyes, just a few centimeters taller than Yuzu. He was also doing an apprenticeship at the Karakura General Hospital. They eventually began to date.

Two years later, Karin had dropped out of the Karakura University. Her body was soon found dead. The police officers believe it was a suicide since there was no evidence that may have lead to her death. Ichigo had gone to Karakura University to look at Karin's records. According to their records, it appeared that Karin barely attended her classes and her test scores where low. The reports further supported Karin's suicide. However, Ichigo and Yuzu knew the sad truth. Karin was spending that time fighting Hollows. It appeared that Karin had decided to follow her father to the Soul Society.

Ichigo sighed as he continued to work at the Clinic. Yuzu had brought Kishitani Shinra home one night and Ichigo soon discovered that he was able to see spirits. After a few dinners Ichigo approved of their relationship. Once Shinra and Yuzu completed their apprenticeship at Karakura General Hospital; they both decided to work in the clinic with Ichigo. Ichigo allowed Shinra to move in with him and Yuzu. A few months later, Shinra asked Ichigo for his permission to marry Yuzu. Ichigo agreed. Shinra decided to take Yuzu's last name since he's working at Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

A year later, Ichigo met his nephew and niece. His nephew's name is Ichika. He has Shinra's black hair and Yuzu's brown eyes. While his niece's name is Mikasa. She also has Shinra's black hair but has grey eyes.

A few months later, Yuzu and Shinra selected to attend a dinner event. Ichigo stayed home babysitting Ichika and Mikasa. After a small amount of time had passed he received a phone call from a policeman. He informed Ichigo that there had been an explosion at the Karakura General Hospital and that Yuzu and Shinra where dead. The next day, Ichigo visited the Hospital to see that there where claw marks on the building and a several footprints; evidence of a Hollow attack at the hospital. He then proceeded to the funeral for Yuzu and Shinra. Despite the sadness, Ichigo pushed on as he raised Ichika and Mikasa.

Time passed and Ichigo is now 27 years old while Ichika and Mikasa just turned 3 years old. Ichigo received more sad news. A few days prior, Ishida Uryū and Ishida Orihime passed away in a burglary. In their will, it had stated that the custody of their two daughters was to go to Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see two young girls. They both appeared to be twins. They looked to be a mix of both Uyru and Orihime. The first one was named Yui had Uyru's black hair and Orihime's brown eyes. The second one was named Sora. She inherited Orihime's burnt orange hair while she had Uyru's blue eyes. Ichigo signed the forms and welcomed Yui and Sora into his family. Ichigo noticed that Yui and Sora are only older than Ichika and Mikasa by four months. A few years later since Yui and Sora joined their family. Ichigo told all the kids to call him Oji-san [Uncle].

Ichigo attended a funeral for one of his patients. When the family members of that patient mentioned 'him being in a better place', it made Ichigo realized that he will die at some point and will be sent to Soul Society. Ichigo knew that his kids needed to learn how to protect themselves to he decided to make all his kids learn Kendo and Karate. Ichigo also told them he is joining them for class.

* * *

Ichigo is 33 years old while all the kids where close to turning 10. Despite being a single father Ichigo was able to support his four adopted children. Ichigo received a stipend from Karakura General Hospital because they were liable for Yuzu and Shinra death. Ichigo also had a training agreement with Karakura General Hospital. All their new recruits will work at the Kurosaki Clinic for a few hours a day for a month before starting their apprentice at Karakura General Hospital. It helps the new apprentices get firsthand experience of being a doctor. Whenever Ichigo wasn't supervising the new apprentices, Ichigo would tell the kids stories and show them photos of their parents. Ichigo also made sure each of them continuously learned self-defense skills and taught them any other skills. On Ichika and Mikasa's birthday, something fundamentally changed in the family. They were all celebrating Ichika's and Mikasa's when Ichika asked him an important question.

"Ichi-Ji?"

"Yes Ichika?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did but go ahead."

"Can… we call you Otou-san?"

"What?"

"Can we all call you Otou-san?" Yui asked.

"Why?"

"We're not your sons and daughters but you care for us like one. I heard from other students that their Oji-san only takes care of them for a little while or visits them on certain occasion." Mikasa said.

"We know our 'birth' parents are in Soul Society and you are telling us some stories about them but to us… you're our Tou-san." Sora said.

"PLEASE!" All of them said while trying to pout/puppy dog eyes. Ichigo just stared at them. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. You can all call me Tou-san." Ichigo said.

"Yay!" The kids cried as they all hugged Ichigo.

* * *

Time passed on for Ichigo. He was now 45 years old and all the kids just turned 22. Ichigo was aware that all the kids are in a relationship. So Ichigo told all the kids to invite their boyfriends/girlfriends to meet for dinner in a few days. At first all the kids tried to deny it. Ichigo just stared at the kids. A few days later, Ichigo sat down and watched each of his kids introduced their significant other.

"Tou-san, this is my girlfriend, Shinonono Houki." Ichika said. She was a beautiful teenage girl with dark blue eyes, long brown hair that she keeps in a slightly messy ponytail using a green and black ribbon. Ichigo was already aware of Houki since they were friends ever since Ichigo signed Ichika up for Kendo classes at the Shinonono dojo.

"Tou-san, this is my boyfriend, Jaeger Eren." Mikasa said. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. Mikasa explains that his father is German and his mother is Japanese. Mikasa met Eren in school when the students were bullying him for being half German and Japanese. Ichigo had to speak to the various parents of the bullies and the school principle because of it.

"Tou-san, this is my boyfriend, Yuuki Rito." Yui said. Rito has golden brown eyes and orange-brown hair. Ichigo noticed that his some parts of his hair were sharp and seemingly sticking out. Yui met Rito when they went to a nearby park. She was trying to help a cat that's stuck on a tree. Yui asked a few other boys for help. But all of them ignored her. She was about to lose hope when Rito volunteered to help her. He climbed the tree and rescues the cat. Rito immediately left after helping Yui. Yui didn't manage to catch his name. Yui had begged Ichigo to go to the park again to find him. It took a few days but they met again and became friends.

"Tou-san, this is my boyfriend, Ishida Yamato." Sora said. Yamato has short spiky blond hair and has blue eyes. Sora met Yamato at middle school. They were classmates. One day, Sora stumbled into one of Yamato's secret band practices. She complimented them on their music. She would ditch soccer practice to listen to them practice. The soccer coach noticed Sora's absence from practice. He called Ichigo to ask about it. Ichigo found Sora listening to Yamato's band. Ichigo cracked a small smile. Ichigo pulled Sora away and asked her if she was interested in learning an instrument. Ichigo ended up striking a deal with Yamato. Ichigo would pay Yamato to teach Sora how to play the guitar. At first Yamato was hesitant but he accepted the deal. It took a few weeks but Sora learned how to play the guitar and ended up joining his band. With Ichigo's help they named the band Monster X.

After all the guests were introduced, Ichigo brought out dinner. Ichigo told them we'll talk after dinner. Everyone was nervous about the impending discussion. Ichika and Houki told the others about Ichigo's abilities in regards to Kendo and Karate. Ichigo managed to earn his fifth tab in Karate and currently working with Houki's father in learning Jodan and Nito. After dinner was finished everyone moved to the living room. Ichigo asked everyone what is their goals in life. Houki and Ichika said that they want to enter competitive kendo. Mikasa wanted to enter competitive boxing. Erin expresses interest in joining the Japanese Military. Yui said she wanted to be a veterinarian. Rito wanted became a mangaka [manga artist], just like his father. Sora and Yamato wanted to continue playing music with their band Monster X. They also mentioned being a guitar instructor when they retire from playing with Monster X. Ichigo nodded at each of their plans. Ichigo informed them he approve of their future plans but he informs them that he doesn't accept them as a significant others yet.

* * *

Ichigo is now 48 years old and all the kids just turned 25 and all of them are coming to Ichigo and asked him for his blessing for their marriage. Ichigo informed them that they all have to face him in a challenge of his choosing. Depending on the results of the challenge, Ichigo will inform them if they received Ichigo's blessing. Reluctantly all of them agreed to Ichigo's challenge. Ichigo's challenged were unorthodox and complete insane. In the end they all failed the challenges but Ichigo explained to each of them that they in fact passed. All of them looked at Ichigo if he is crazy. Ichigo explained the challenges were designed to test their love for each other, their resolve to protect each other and dedication to their relationship. A few months later, all of them married and moved to their own home.

* * *

Ichigo is now celebrating his 55 year old birthday. He is surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Ichika and Houki have two daughters. Their oldest daughter is Kurosaki Chifuyu who is 5 years old, and Shinonono Madoka who is 2 years old. Mikasa and Eren have a son named Kurosaki Yuu who is 3 years old.

Yui and Rito have one son and two daughters. The first is a girl name Yuuki Mikan and she's 7 years old. A boy name Yuuki Judai who is 5 years old and a girl name Yuuki Riko who is 2 years old.

Sora and Yamato, had a son named Yamato Takeru who is 4 years old. Ichigo is entertaining his grandchildren with various stories about their grandparents while the adults catch up with each other. Ichigo would look after his grandchildren whenever his children couldn't. Ichigo still continued to run the clinic after all these years.

* * *

Ichigo turned 81. Ichigo could feel his body is beginning to weaken. His children were complaining to him about their children already starting to date. Ichigo laughed at their misfortune. All the adults glared at Ichigo for daring to laugh. Suddenly Ichigo began to cough. All the anger glares turned into looks of concern. Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Are you alright Tou-san?" Yui asked. Ichigo looked at his children.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said as he slowly moved the blankets away.

"No Tou-san." Sora said as Mikasa moved the blankets back.

"We'll bring you dinner when Houki is done cooking." Ichika said.

"Fine. Go and try to discipline your own children." Ichigo said. All the adults glared at Ichigo for reminding them of their current problem as they leave the room. Ichigo looked at the full moon one last time before closing his eyes.

Ichigo opened his eyes and immediately could feel something different. Ichigo could feel his body is lighter than before. Ichigo looked around and saw his body is lying on the bed.

" _So I finally died."_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo stood up, by himself, and look at a nearby mirror. Ichigo looked like he was 30. Ichigo's hair is to his shoulderblades. He is wearing a black yukata with a red obi. Ichigo took a few steps; slowly getting used to walking that fast. Ichigo floated through his door. Ichigo could hear his children and grandchildren talking. Ichigo carefully walked down the stairs. Ichigo reached the bottom and all the talking stopped.

"So it's finally time Tou-san." Yui said.

"It's time." Ichigo said as he noticed a Jigokuchō flying towards him. Ichigo extended his finger; allowing the Jigokuchō to land on it. Suddenly another ghost entered the living room. He is a tall, thin young man. He has long, straight silver-grey hair and gold eyes. He was wearing the standard Shinigami robes.

"It appears that I, Sohma Ayame, founded another lost spirit. Have no fear lost spirit…for I, Sohma Ayame, shall guide you a wonderful place called Soul Society." Everyone stared at the weirdo. He continued to monologue about himself. Yuu had enough of his monologue. He slowly walked behind the Shinigami and took off his slipper. Yuu wacked the Shinigami on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" Ayame turned to see Yuu standing behind him and putting his slipper back on.

"Your monologue is full of lies." Mikan said.

"Ojii-san said the Soul Society is only 'wonderful' if you have reiatsu to get away from the Rukongai." Madoka said.

"Even then, you are discriminated by many of the nobles because you're from the Rukongai." Chifuyu said.

"Um…" Ayame said; trying to figure out what do to. Shin'ō Academy never taught what to do if people from the Land of the Living is aware of Soul Society.

"Everyone here is aware of Soul Society, Rukongai, the Gotei 13 and Central 46." Ichigo called out. Everyone looked at Ichigo. "I want all of you to take care of each other. I want all of you to live happy lives. "Chifuyu, Madoka, Yuu, Mikan, Judai, Riko and Takeru."

"Yes Ojii-san?"

"Make sure to drive your parents insane." Ichigo said with a smile.

"YES OJII_SAN!" They all shouted. All the parents groaned and glared at Ichigo, who ignored it.

"One last thing, when it is your time to enter Soul Society, you'll know where to find me."

"Driving everyone insane?" Ichika said.

"Tormenting all your 'old' friends?" Mikasa said,

"Becoming the strongest Shinigami." Yui said.

"Finally finding a wife?" Sora said. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the Shinigami.

"Ready to do your job? I don't need the monologue about the glories of Soul Society." Ayame drew his Zanpakutō and tapped Ichigo with the hilt on his forehead. Ichigo glowed a few seconds.

"I love all of you." With that everything for Ichigo faded to black.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Konsō. For those who didn't realize all the characters used in this chapter all are from other series.**

 **Ichika, Houki,** **Chifuyu and Madoka are from Infinite Stratos; Ichika and Houki best pairing. Ichika and Charlette second best.**

 **Mikasa and Eren are from Attack on Titan. Don't hate me but I never watched the series.**

 **Yui, Rito, Yuu, Riko and Mikan are all from To Love Ru. Rito and Yui best pairing.**

 **Sora Yamato and Takeru are from Digimon.**

 **Judai is from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

 **Sohma Ayame is from Fruits Basket.**

 **Kishitani Shinra is from Durarara.**

 **Anyways, please follow is you like the story. Review if you want to comment about the story or my personal pairing opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. This is Thunder with another chapter of Konso. Just like Broken Dreams, I will update this at the** **beginning** **of the month. As for the OCs in Chapter 1...It was nessissary since I did a 70+ year timeskip all in a tight 5k chapter I need some sort of** **development** **as a character. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine. Please support the official release.**

"Hello." -Normal talking

 _"Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

 **"Hello." – Zanpakutō/Hollow speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

 **Opening Scene: Ninth Division**

Kurosaki-Shiba Karin sat down in her office working on the worse thing ever created; paperwork. She was reading about another clogged up toilet in her Division. Karin sighed as she signed off the bill and put it in the complete pile. This wasn't something she expected to do when she left the Land of the Living. When Karin left the World of the Living, she expected to go kill Hollows in a daily basis. Instead she is sitting in an office reading boring paperwork over and over again.

" _This is so boring."_ Karin thought as she started to read a report about one of her Shinigami injuring a Rukongai civilian.

" **It's your fault for challenging the former fukutaichō for his position."** A voice replied.

" _I know. I know Moerugetsu [Blazing Moon]."_ Karin replied as she rejects the Rukongai civilian's request for compensation. _"I wish something exciting comes charging in here."_ Karin could hear Moerugetsu letting out a large sigh. Suddenly Karin's Denreishinki began to ring. _"Yay something else to do instead of paperwork."_

" **Which will result in more paperwork."**

" _Shut up."_ Karin answered her Denreishinki. "This is Kurosaki-fukutaichō speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Sixth Seat Sohma Ayame."

"What is it Sohma?"

"I just Konsō'ed an unusual soul."

"What do you mean?

"Before I performed Konsō on the soul, the soul in question admitted already knowing about Soul Society?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am. He also mentioned the Rukongai, the Gotei 13 and Central 46."

"I see… anything else?"

"Yes. His family was able to see me and one of them dared to hit me."

"I see… do you have any description of this soul?" Karin asked as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I do. He is male. He appears to be about 190 cm [6.23 ft]." Karin began to write it down.

"How old does he look?"

"Maybe early thirties to forties."

"Anything else?"

"Um… nothing else right now."

"Dam it Sixth Seat Sohma this description can barely help."

"Wait! I remember one more detail."

"What is it?"

"He has orange hair!"

"Wait. Orange hair."

"Yes, it took me a few seconds to remember but he did have orange hair."

"Sixth Seat Sohma Ayame." Karin said as she struggled to remain calm.

"Yes Kurosaki-fukutaichō?"

"Do you know where this soul died?"

"He died in his home."

"Can you go outside his home and read me the name plate on the house?"

"Um… give me a few seconds. Kurosaki-fukutaichō I am outside the house. It reads Kurosaki. Wait Kurosaki-fukut-" Sohma Ayame cut off by Karin closing her Denreishinki.

" _This is why you should never challenge Murphy (1)."_ Moerugetsu commented. Karin ignored Moerugetsu as she was deep in thought.

" _That was Ichi-nii. He finally died. Will he hate me for leaving?" Will he accept all the things we were forced to do?"_ Karin summoned twelve Jigokuchō.

"Kurosaki-Shiba Karin, the Fukutaichō of Ninth Division requests an emergency Taichō Meeting." Karin said as she sent the Jigokuchō out the window as she shunpō'ed to the First Division.

Scene Change: First Division Meeting Hall.

One hour later, all the Taichō gathered at First Division's Meeting -sōtaichō stood in the center. On his right stood Suì-Fēng-taichō, Unohana-taichō, Kuchiki-taichō, Kyōraku-taichō, Hitsugaya-taichō and Kurotsuchi-taichō. While on the Yamamoto-sōtaichō's left side, stood Izuru-fukutaichō, Momo-fukutaichō, Komamura-taichō, Kurosaki-Shiba- fukutaichō, Kenpachi Zaraki-taichō and Ukitake-taichō. Many were questioning the unscheduled meeting. The Sōtaichō brought up his cane and slammed it down on the floor; signally the beginning of this meeting. He turned to Karin.

"Kurosaki-Shiba-fukutaichō, you requested this meeting, so I will give you the floor." Karin bowed to Yamamoto-sōtaichō.

"Thank you Yamamoto-sōtaichō." She said as she took a step forward. "I just received work from one of my Seated Officers that my brother, Kurosaki Ichigo had just died." This sparked conversations between the Taichōs. The Sōtaichō brought up his cane and slammed it down on the floor again; silencing the Taichōs. "Thank you Yamamoto-sōtaichō. As I was saying my brother, Kurosaki Ichigo had just died. However, my seated officer forgot the protocol for souls who are aware of Soul Society."

"I see. Thank you Kurosaki-Shiba-fukutaichō." Yamamoto-sōtaichō said. Karin took this as her cue to stand back in line. "As of right now… keep an eye out on any signs of Kurosaki Ichigo. Knowing him he will come to the Seireitei." All the Taichōs nodded. "With that dismiss!" He yelled as he slammed his cane down. All the Taichōs and Fukutaichōs bowed and left the Meeting Hall; many with mix feelings.

 **Scene Change: Mindscape**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the he was standing in a strange yet familiar place. Ichigo was standing on a tree branch. Ichigo could see below him are destroyed skyscrapers. It reminded him of those old Gojira (2) films. Ichigo could see large thick roots held the broken skyscrapers tightly as they used the skyscrapers as a support of for four trees; including the one he's standing on. Ichigo began to run up the tree. Eventually, Ichigo reached high enough to see all the branches began to weave together. Ichigo waked on the surface. Ichigo could see various trees and animals roaming the land.

"Where am I?"

" **Hello Ichigo."** Ichigo turned to see two familiar faces. The first one appears to be a tall lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. The second one appears to be a bleached version of himself. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. He has black nails. He is wearing a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt.

"Zangetsu and Hollow." Ichigo said. "When did I get here?"

" **We pulled you in right when that Shinigami was about to perform Konsō on you."** Zangetsu said.

"I see." Ichigo began to stare out.

" **Ichigo."** Ichigo turned to face Zangetsu. **"I think it is time you were told the truth."** Zangetsusaid.

" **Finally!"** The Hollow said.

"Truth?"

" **Sit down Ichigo."** Zangetsu said as himself and his Hollow sat down. Ichigo followed suit; sitting down facing 'Zangetsu and his Hollow. **"I am not Zangetsu."** Zangetsu said.

"WHAT!?"

" **Like what I've been trying to tell you King, I AM ZANGETSU!"** Ichigo started to remember all the times when he fought his Hollow he would hear him yell at him about it.

" _That 'Zangetsu' thing you're talking about... aren't you holding it right there? Or maybe... could it possibly be the one... that I have here…I am... Zangetsu!"_

"How?" Ichigo asked.

" **It will be explained after I ask you a simple question. Where do you think your powers originated from?"**

"Um…the Shattered Shaft?"

" **No. The Shattered Shaft only help begin to release you power."**

"I would guess Isshin?" Ichigo remembered seeing Isshin in a tattered Shinigami Shihakushō.

" **Half Correct. Isshin is the origin of your Shinigami Powers."**

"What about the Hollow?"

" **Your Hollow is something from your mother."**

"My mother? I thought she was pure human."

" **No. Your mother was in fact a Quincy."**

"A QUINCY!"

" **Yes. I am the manifestation of your untapped Quincy powers."**

"What!?" Ichigo stood up. "Why did you do that?"

" **I…never wanted you to become a Shinigami. I decided to use my powers to pretend to be your Shinigami powers."**

"I see." Ichigo turned to his Hollow. "I'm sorry." Ichigo extended his hand towards Zangetsu. "I am sorry what I did in the past."

" **Stop with the depressing shit."** Zangetsu said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo pulls Zangetsu up. **"It isn't your fault. It was that guy's fault."** Ichigo let go of Zangetsu's hand to see the other guy beginning to fade away.

"Where are you going?"

" **It is time I move away and allow you access to your complete power."**

"Wait one minute." Ichigo grabbed the dissipating spirit's hand. "Where do you think you're going? Despite pretending to be Zangetsu, you had good intentions. You were there with me on my ups and downs."

" **You…would accept me despite what I've done?"**

"I would."

" **Thank you."** His body began to rebuild itself.

"Do you have a name I can call you?"

" **I don't."**

"I'm going to continue to call you Ossan [Old man] for now."

" **That is fine."** The newly dubbed Ossan replied.

" **So…what is your goal when you arrive in Soul Society?"** Zangetsu asked.

"I want to learn how be a Shinigami."

" **Really?" Ossan questioned.**

"Yes."

" **You do know that they may recognize you right? Especially if you wield me."** Zangetsu pointed out.

"While that is true, I was thinking of Ossan making a 'fake' Zanpakutō and I will learn with that."

" **A 'fake' Zanpakutō?"** Ossan looked interested.

"I bet you know a few Quincy abilities I can use to make a 'fake' Zanpakutō."

" **I do. But these abilities are more of a supporting ability than an offensive ability."**

"That would be fine. I would become more of a close quarter type of fighter."

" **I see. Do you have an idea on the name?"**

"I do. Getsu Ankokudzura."

" **Dark side of the Moon."** Ossan translated.

" **It is kind of funny since he is the dark secret about us."** Zangetsu commented.

" **A release phases?"**

"Become the darkness to protect the light (3)." Ichigo said.

" **I will look into that."** Ossan said.

"So, how much reiatsu do I have right now?"

" **For right now you will not have any."** Ossan said.

"But…?"

" **Due to your Hollow and Quincy abilities, it helps accelerate your reiatsu productions."** Ossan said.

"I see. So how should I control my reiatsu." Ichigo asked as he remembered his out of control reiatsu.

" **The method that Zangetsu and I used to use was taking your reiatsu and forcing it into an enormous container."** Ossan explained.

"Can you teach me how too."

" **Sure, but you need to be able to do it subconscious or it will go crazy."** Zangetsu added.

" **We'll teach you when you're asleep and beginning to produce reiatsu again."** Ossan said.

With that Ichigo left his mindscape.

 **Scene Change: West Rukongai: District 80**

Ichigo opened his eyes to only be blinded by the afternoon sunset. Ichigo carefully closed and opened his eyes to allow his eyes to readjust to the light. Once Ichigo could see clearly, Ichigo could see he in a run-down version of Edo Japan.

" _So, I ended up in the Rukongai. But how far am I from the_ _Seireitei."_ Ichigo though as he walked down the streets; trying to find someone to talk to. While Ichigo was walking down the streets Ichigo heard yelling. As Ichigo ran closer to the yelling, Ichigo could hear it clearer.

"HELP!" Ichigo arrived to see an old man being beaten by three thugs. Ichigo approached the scene. The thugs heard Ichigo's footsteps and turned to face him.

"Look it a new soul." Thug 1 said.

"Look buddy, we can tell you just got here so we'll let it slide if you turn around go away." Thug 2 said.

"I'm sorry but I have to interfere." Ichigo said as charged at the thugs. Before they could react, Ichigo sidekick'ed Thug 3 in chest.

"Gah!" he yelled before falling on the ground. Ichigo turned to Thug 1 and 2. Thug 1 was armed with a katana and Thug 2 was armed with a rusty pipe. Ichigo got into a fighting stance with his left hand out while his right hand guarded his face. Ichigo taunted the thugs with his left hand.

"Dam you!" Thug 1 yelled as he ran towards Ichigo.

"You fool!" Thug 2 yelled. Thug 1 ignored Thug 2. Thug 1 attacked Ichigo with a downward strike. Ichigo raised his left hand; catching the katana. Thug 1 was shocked at Ichigo's counter. Ichigo used Thug 1's shock to his advantage by disarming Thug 1. Ichigo punched Thug 1 in the face; quickly knocking him out. Ichigo turned to the nervous Thug 2.

"Do you want some?" Ichigo asked as he picked up the katana. Thug 2 did the only thing he could; he ran. Ichigo went to the unconscious Thug 1 and took the sheath for the katana and tied it around his waist. Ichigo turned to the old man.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem Oji-san." Ichigo replied. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"So…where are we?"

"We are in West Rukongai District 80."

"I see. Which way is it to the Seireitei?"

"You wish to become a Shinigami?"

"I do." The old man sighed. "Continue straight."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he began to leave.

"WAIT!" Ichigo stopped. "It's getting late. Please stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure." Ichigo entered the old man's house. Ichigo helped the old man cook some rice porridge. After that the old man showed Ichigo his bed. Ichigo had a small argument with the old man once Ichigo discovered that it was the only bed in the house. The old man finally gave up and reclaimed the bed while Ichigo slept on the floor with a blanket.

 **Time Skip: 1 Week: West Rukongai District 70**

After a few days, Ichigo noticed that he wasn't hungry. "Um… guys."

" **Yes Ichigo?"** Ossan replied.

"It's been a week and I noticed that I wasn't hungry at all."

" **That is due to your passive abilities."** Ossan said.

"My passive abilities?"

" **Yes. Do you know how Shinigami and Hollows collect reishi for reiatsu?"**

"For Shinigami they would eating food while Hollows eat other souls?"

" **Correct. Shinigami eat food made of reishi."**

" **While Hollows eat souls because there isn't any food in Hueco Mundo."** Zangetsu added.

"How does it relate to me not being hungry since I need the reishi to get my reiatsu back."

" **That is when your Quincy abilities kick in."**

"My Quincy abilities?"

" **Yes, one of them is the ability to gather reishi around you."** Ossan said. Ichigo remembered Uryū used the reishi around Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to form his arrows. **"We are gathering the reishi in the air as a substitute to you eating food."**

" **Then I eat the reishi Ossan gathers, converting the reishi into reiatsu."** Zangetsu said.

"Oh. How are we right now regarding my reiatsu levels?"

" **You are approximately the same level you were when Rukia gave you her powers."** Ossan said.

"Oh. Should I focus on suppressing my reiatsu?" Ichigo remembered how much reiatsu he had even that early.

" **We'll start when you go to sleep."** With Ichigo's reiatsu growing again, Ossan and Zangetsu helped Ichigo with his suppression.

 **Time Skip: 1 Week: West Rukongai District 50**

Unlike last week, Ichigo managed to get through 20 Districts with the use of small bursts of Shunpō, Sonído and Hirenkyaku. During that week, Ichigo learned how each high-speed technique worked. Shunpō and Sonído worked by using the nearby reishi as a kickboard and jump to the next location. Shunpō is a more refined compared to Sonído; which explains how silent Shunpō is. When Sonído is used, it releases a small burst of reiatsu which slightly effects the surrounding area, which explains the sound when Sonído is used. Hirenkyaku is different from the other two. Hirenkyaku is using the nearby reishi to push yourself to your next area; like roller-skating around. The benefits of using Hirenkyaku compared to Shunpō and Sonído is that it uses little to no reiatsu so people who don't have enough reiatsu for shunpō or sonído could use Hirenkyaku safely. However, Hirenkyaku is much slower compared to Shunpō and Sonído.

 **Time Skip: 1 Week: West Rukongai District 25**

With Ichigo getting closer to the Seireitei, Ossan decided to explain Getsu Ankokudzura to Ichigo.

" **Ichigo, I finished creating Getsu Ankokudzura."**

"What does it do?"

" **Getsu Ankokudzura is designed to increase all of your overall abilities."** Ossan said.

"What do you mean?"

" **Getsu Ankokudzura will appear as a set of lightweight armor, knuckle dusters and boots."** Ossan said as his attire transformed. Black, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, arms, neck, and over the nose and mouth in mask fashion. While his lower body is covered by a snug black hakama. Ichigo noticed that Ossan was wearing boots instead of the traditional Shinigami sandals. On Ossan's hands are pair of crimson and black knuckle dusters that cover his entire hand. On the wrists of the knuckle dusters, Ichigo could see an image of the moon waxing and waning.

"Impressive."

" **Thank you. The first Quincy Technique in Getsu Ankokudzura is Blut."**

"What is Blut?"

" **Blut is a technique where Reishi is flow directly into the user's blood vessels, which can drastically increase their attack or defense."**

"You said 'attack or defense'. Does this mean Blut can only increase attack or defense at a given time?"

" **That is correct."** Ossan allowed the sleeves to disappear; showing his pale arms. **"Blut Arterie."** Ichigo could see Ossan's veins began to glow a soft blue. **"Blut Arterie is the offensive form of Blut."** Soon the veins stopped glowing a soft blue. **"Blut Vene."** Ichigo could see Ossan's veins begin to glow a sky blue. **"Blut Vene defensive form of Blut."**

"I see. How will I activate them?"

" **Blut Arterie will be dubbed as Kōgeki [Offensive] while Blut Vene will be Bōgyo-tekina [Defensive]."**

"What other techniques does Getsu Ankokudzura have?"

" **Another Quincy technique, one that Uryū used a lot was Ransōtengai."**

"Ransōtengai?"

" **Ransōtengai is a Quincy technique which allows you to control your body by using Reishi strings; like a puppet."**

"How will this be used with Getsu Ankokudzura?"

" **It will be used by the bandages."** Ossan said as the black bandages reappear on Ossan's wrist. **"When activated, the bandages wrap itself around your entire body and allows your body to move by controlling the bandage."**

"What is this called?"

" **Due to how dangerous this technique is, Ransōtengai will be dubbed as Saigo no Toride**

 **[Final Stand]."**

"Anything else on the more offensive side?"

" **Yes. Your mid-range to long-range attack is called Tengoku Totsugeki [Heavenly Assault]."** Ossan turned away from Ichigo as Ossan gathered reiatsu in his fist and punched; shooting a black energy blast in the shape of a fist. **"It follows the similar concept of Getsuga Tenshō but instead of a sword, you use your body to fire the attack."**

"I see." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Become the darkness to protect the light… Getsu Ankokudzura!" Ichigo yelled as he his black reiatsu enveloped him. The black reiatsu disappeared to reveal Ichigo wearing the same thing as Ossan.

" **Let's beginning the training."** Ossan said as Zangetsu smiled.

 **Time Skip: 1 Week: West Rukongai District 1**

Ichigo finally arrived at West Rukongai District 1. With the help of Zangetsu and Ossan, Ichigo managed to rebuild his reiatsu reserves to approximal the same amount when he invaded Soul Society to stop Rukia's execution; which is oddly ironic since he is back here again with only that amount of power. Ichigo is still wearing the green kimono when he arrived at Soul Society, with more tears than before. Tied to Ichigo's waist is a black daitō [Japanese long sword] with a black blade. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji [卍 the swastika is the other direction]. Ichigo walked the familiar road until he arrived at a familiar scene. There in front of him Jidanbō; stand proud and protecting his gate. Ichigo approached the gate. Jidanbō noticed someone walking towards him.

"It's been a long time since someone tried to enter the Seireitei without a travel permit." Jidanbō said.

"And you are?"

"I am Ikkanzaka Jidanbō, the Gatekeeper of the White Road Gate. And you are?"

"I am Kai."

"Just Kai?" Jidanbō asked.

"I don't remember much of my past."

"You don't look like a new soul."

"I traveled here from District 50."

"I see. Why did you come here?"

"One of the residents noticed I was hungry, after feeding me some food, she told me that me being hungry was a sign that I could become a Shinigami."

"Very well then. Please wait here while I request an instructor come here to escort you to Shin'ō Academy."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as Jidanbō raised his finger for a Jigokuchō to land.

"This is Ikkanzaka Jidanbō, the Gatekeeper of the White Road Gate, I have a guest here who wishes to become a Shinigami. Can I get an instructor to escort him to Shin'ō Academy?" Jidanbō said before the Jigokuchō flew away. While Ichigo waited for his escort, Ichigo asked Jidanbō more questions to enforce the illusion of him being a new soul.

After waiting for twenty minutes, Ichigo could hear someone arriving visa shunpō.

"Hello Jidanbō." The new arrival said.

" _Oh no. Why did it have to be him?"_ Ichigo thought as he immediately recognized that voice. Even after fifty years he could still recognize that voice. Ichigo turned around to see Isshin standing there.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Konsō. Yes, I decided to leave you hanging for another month. What you think about Getsu Ankokudzura? Don't worry Zangetsu to will be revealed in his absolute glory. As always, please follow this story if you like it…review if you want to judge this story or comment.**

 **Notes**

 **1) Also known as Murphy's Law. If you don't know what it is…Google it!**

 **2) In Japan he is called Gojira while America we call him Godzilla.**

 **3) I don't take credit for the release phrase. It is inspired by a Bleach X Ruby crossover called The Shinigami Huntsman by Rage Addiction**

 **Reviews**

 **lara5170** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **The OCs were needed since I did a large time jump. Hope this answers the second part of your review.**

 **Guest** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Hello nameless reader, thank you for reviewing. Anyways… Ichigo will not forgive everyone at first…until the true villain is revealed.**

 **Tenimyuohtori** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Its kind of ironic is all I'm going to say for the first part of the review. This theme isn't used as often compared to other ones. I will explain why no one visited Ichigo in the upcoming chapters. Hope this began to answer a few questions and created much…much more questions.**

 **Edub102** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Thank you for the review.**

 **greasy snivellus** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **I know. The first chapter is rushed since I wanted to portray an older Ichigo without making it too long.**

 **Maxuos** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Ichigo will return to his overpowered self. As for love…idk?**

 **Stormshadow13** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Thank you for enjoying the new story.**

 **Tenimyuohtori** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Hello. It's funny that you only recognized that pairing. Hope this chapter answers some of your questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello everyone, Thunder here with another chapter of Konsō. I do apologize for the rather short chapter for this month. Being a Transfer Student at a 4-year college is hard work. Anyways, this chapter is going to explain a few questions…and maybe open up a few more question. Thank you VizardKami for editing my chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

 **[To prevent confusion, Ichigo will be known as Kai unless he is talking with Zangetsu or Ossan or anyone who is aware of Ichigo being Kai]**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō/Hollow speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

"Hello Jidanbō." The new arrival said.

" _Oh no. Why did it have to be him?"_ Kai thought as he immediately recognized that voice. Even after fifty years he could still recognize that voice. Kai turned around to see Isshin standing there.

Isshin looked exactly like he did before he left The Land of the Living. He appears to be his forties. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He's wearing the standard Shinigami Shihakushō.

"Ah Shiba-Sensei." Jidanbō replied.

"Jidanbō, how many times do I need to tell you stop calling me Shiba-Sensei, you can call me Isshin."

"Sorry Shi-I mean Isshin."

"Anyways Jidanbō, where is this new recruit?" Jidanbō pointed his finger behind Isshin. Isshin turned to see Kai in his torn green kimono.

"Hello kid. I'm Shiba-Sensei, one of the instructors at Shin'ō Academy."

" _He didn't recognize me? I understood Jidanbō but not him?"_

"Hello?" Isshin said.

"Oh, I'm Kai."

"No last name?"

"No."

"Ok. Follow me." Isshin said. Kai followed behind Isshin. Isshin gave a tour of the Seireitei while they walk. They soon arrived at Shin'ō Academy. "So Kai… why do you want to learn to be a Shinigami?"

"I wish to learn about my powers." Kai answered. Isshin turned to see Kai's sealed Zanpakutō.

"You already have an asauchi?"

"An asauchi?" Isshin pointed at Kai's waist.

"An asauchi is the sealed state of a Zanpakutō. A Zanpakutō embodies a Shinigami's power."

"So…I'm already a Shinigami?" Kai asked.

"Not fully. Based on the design of your asauchi, it is a good indicator that you've awakened and used your Zanpakutō before."

"But I don't remember?"

"It might have been that you had subconsciously used it or your Zanpakutō spirit manifested itself to help you."

"I see…" They continued to walk in silence.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Um… I was just wondering if I can find my family."

"Family?"

"Yes. I lost a few family members a long time ago and I was wondering is there a possibility of finding them."

"Hate to break it to you but less likely."

"Why?"

"The Twelfth Division conducted an experiment on two souls." Isshin began. "They found the souls of an elderly couple in the Land of the Living. They had their memories copied before they were konsō'ed. They had two Shinigami followed their jigokuchō to Rukongai.

When the they arrived in Rukongai, the Shinigami escorts couldn't recognize the couple. Despite this, they continued the experiment. The Shinigami escorts reunited the elderly couple. However, the elderly couple reported that they didn't know each other. They introduce themselves with new names. Shinigami escort showed the wife her memories. She immediately remembers her past. She reintroduced herself with her real name. Suddenly her Shinigami escort could see how she looked like before. However, her husband still introduced himself with his fake name. The husband's Shinigami escort showed him his memories. Finally, he introduced himself with his real name and everyone could see what he looked like."

"So what was the result of that experiment?"

"The concluded that souls that enter Rukongai can lose their name and memories. If a soul loses both, they are essentially a new leaf. But if someone remembers their name and not their memories then they will look like they did when they were alive. However, if they have their memories but not their name then they will look like someone else. Lastly, if you retain your memories and name then you are exactly how you were before." Isshin explained.

"I see." Kai said. _"So that is why Isshin couldn't recognize me."_

"Anyways we're here." Isshin announced. Kai looked up to see a large traditional Japanese building. The outside walls is a pearl white with a golden roof. Isshin and Kai entered Shin'ō Academy. They soon arrived at an empty classroom. Isshin motioned for Ichigo sit in the desk in the front seat. "Before you are admitted to Shin'ō Academy, you normally would need to pass an entrance exam."

"What kind of exam is it?"

"Well…the first test is that you must have reiatsu. Since you already have an asauchi bonded with you that is a big sign you have reiatsu." Isshin commented.

"What else?"

"A literacy test to see if you remember your general education."

"Can a candidate fail the literacy test?"

"Unfortunately, some due."

"Do those who failed come back?"

"They do. Hisagi Shūhei failed his literacy exam twice before passing it on his third attempt."

"I see." Kai said as Isshin handed Kai a pen, some paper and a booklet.

"You have an hour to answer all questions in the booklet. Call me if you have any questions." Isshin said.

Kai looked at the front cover. "Um. Shiba-sensei?" Isshin stopped and turned around.

"Yes Kai-kun?"

"Do I ignore the last name portion of the booklet?"

"Oh ya. Ignore that part." Isshin said as he began to read a newspaper called Seireitei Communication. Kai sat down and began working on the booklet. Kai realize that these were questions you would find on a sixth-grade exam. Kai quickly finished the exam in twenty minutes. Kai spent five minutes double checking his answers. Confident in his answers, Kai stood up.

"Shiba-sensei." Isshin closed his newspaper and looked at Kai.

"Yes?"

"I finished." Isshin looked at the clock.

"You still have thirty minutes left."

"I'm confident in my answers." Kai said.

"Very well." Isshin put his newspaper down and walked over to Kai's desk. He picked up Kai's exam and quickly grades it.

"You passed." Isshin announced.

"Great." Kai said. Isshin collected his newspaper and Kai's booklet and escorted him out. They soon arrived at a barren room with a dummy on the other side.

"At this point, you are accepted into Shin'ō Academy as a student. Normally we would ask you to wait six more months so that you could join the new wave of students but, due to you already having a bonded asauchi I decided to administer a placement test for you."

"A placement test?" Kai asked.

"Yes. It allows me to see how much you know of the four major Shinigami combat forms."

"Um… what are those?"

"Oh. Allow me to explain. Shin'ō Academy teaches many things. The main four classes are the four major Shinigami combat forms: Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu."

"What is in each class?"

"Hakuda teaches students how to fight without their Zanpakutō."

"So…classes like karate."

"Hm…that is a really good comparison but, Hakuda is significantly faster and stronger."

"What is the next one?"

"Hohō can be thought of as the defensive side to Hakuda. It comprises of speed and agility techniques. Kidō is using your reiatsu to fuel spells."

"So, magic?"

"Similar. Finally, Zanjutsu, the one I teach. It is how to properly use your Zanpakutō."

"So…it's similar to Kendo."

"Actually, it is Kendo." Isshin admitted.

"Oh. I guess I might be good at that then. Is there anything else offered in Shin'ō Academy?"

"Yea, you can also learn how to be a Shinigami and be taught the duties that a Shinigami must perform. There are also optional classes you can take as well."

"What are those classes?"

"Some of the optional classes Shin'ō Academy offer include is a general education class for those who scored the bare minimum on the placement tests and a basic reiatsu manipulation class for those who are unable control their reiatsu, and more."

"I see. Can I take the placement test for Hakuda, Hohō, and Zanjutsu?"

"Ok then." Isshin said. "Which one do you want to start with; Zanjutsu or Hakuda and Hohō?"

"Let's start with Hakuda and Hohō." Kai said as he took off his torn green kimono and carefully placed it a neat pile with his Zanpakutō on top. Kai was now in a white undershirt. Isshin also untied his Zanpakutō and placed it leaning on the wall. Kai and Isshin stood in the middle of the barren training field.

"Ready?" Isshin asked.

"I am." Kai said.

"You have the first move." Isshin said as he got into a fighting position. Kai nodded as he got into his own fighting position. Kai charged at Isshin with a left-hand jab. Isshin blocked the jab. Kai continued to send a few quicker jabs at Isshin. He continued to block them with his left hand. Kai charged in with a left punch. Isshin caught the punch with his right hand. Kai smiled as he used his right hand to press a pressure point on Isshin's right arm.

"Grr." Isshin said as he felt his right arm began to feel numb. Kai saw this opening and punched Isshin in the face. Kai slipped his left hand out of Isshin's grip and continued to attack Isshin. Isshin was forced to slide back to dodge the attacks. Kai included kicks as well.

"Enough." Isshin hollered. Kai immediately stopped attacking Isshin. "Based on this exam, I can say you would be placed be placed in the final class for Hakuda, Hohō, and Zanjutsu." Isshin announced.

"But we didn't do Zanjutsu yet." Kai said.

"That is correct but, I didn't mention the ultimate goal of Zanjutsu."

"Ultimate goal?"

"Yes the ultimate goal of Zanjutsu is to awaken your Zanpakutō."

"Interesting."

"It is. Due to your lack of knowledge of Kidō, I will place you in the basic for Kidō."

"So…Shiba-sensei, where will I sleep?" Kai asked.

"Grab your stuff and I'll take you to your room." Kai grabbed his green kimono and his Zanpakutō and followed Isshin. On the way to his room, Isshin grabbed a couple of uniforms for Kai and a bag of toiletries. They soon arrived in front of a door. "Your roommate is girl and she should be inside." Isshin said before handing Kai his clothes.

"Um… does she know I'm coming today?"

"I left her a note before I left." Isshin said as he left. Kai found the key to the door and carefully opened it. The bedroom is quiet plain it appears to be a single room with a small bathroom, two beds, closets, desks and chairs. Kai could hear the bathroom running. Kai remembered a familiar situation with Ichika and Houki. When Ichika went to college and the collage staff assigned him a dorm room. When Ichika entered the room, he was unaware of the shower running. Houki, who wasn't aware of Ichika, opened the bathroom and bumped into Ichika. Houki, filled with righteous feminine rage attacked Ichika with a bokken. Ichika and Houki soon received a bill for destroying dorm property. Kai chucked at the memory. Kai founded a piece of paper and pen and wrote a quick note for his female roommate.

"Hi. This is Kai, your new roommate. Shiba-sensei just let me in." Kai slide the paper underneath the door. After that, he began to put his uniforms in his closet. Kai soon hear the bathroom door open to see a young girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of her face. She had a white towel wrapped around her body.

"Hi ya You must be my new roommate!" She said.

"I am." Kai replied.

"I'm Yamada Aoi." She said.

"I'm Kai."

"No last name?"

"No last name." Kai confirmed.

"Is your hair naturally orange?"

"It is." Kai grabbed a change of clothes as he entered the bathroom. Kai felt good as the clean hot water hit his skin. Despite not looking it, Kai hadn't showered for entire month. After the amazing shower, Kai dried himself and exited the bathroom to see Aoi drying her hair.

"Put your dirty clothes in the laundry bag and put it next to mine." Kai found a laundry bag from all the things Isshin gave him and placed it next to Aoi. With a swift good night, Kai went to sleep.

Time Skip: Morning

Kai felt the sunlight hit his face. He stretched out for a few seconds before getting out of bed. He then proceeded to the bathroom to take care of his business. When Kai opened the door, he was greeted by a sleepy Aoi.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Kai replied as she entered the bathroom with a bundle of clothes and closed the door. Kai went to the cabinet to pull out one of the uniforms he was given. It consisted of a pale blue shitai [undershirt], a white kosode [shirt] with blue stripes, pale blue hakama [trousers], white socks and brown sandals. There was a circular symbol on both sides of the chest on the outer shirt. After Kai put it on, he heard Aoi leaving the bathroom door. She was wearing the same uniform Kai was wearing but all the pale blue was replaced by red. Tied to her waist was a katana.

"You already awoke your Zanpakutō?"

"I did when I traveled from the Rukongai to here."

"Wow. Anyways, I'm tasked to be your tour guide for the day." She grabbed Kai's arm. "Let's go!" She yelled as she pulled Kai. Aoi pulled Kai till they arrived in front of an older lady.

"Hello Ba-san!" She greeted the old lady.

"Hello Yamada-san. Are you here helping Kai-kun?" She asked.

"I am." She replied.

"Hello." Kai greeted the older lady.

"Hello to you." The older lady handed Kai an envelope and a map. "The envelope has your class schedule on it and the map should help you in case you get lost."

"Thank you." Kai said.

"Come on open up I wanna see what you have." She said. Kai sighed as he opened his schedule and they looked at it. It read

9:00-9:40: Kidō Theory 1-1.

9:40-10:25: Kidō Practical Application 1-1.

10:30-11:25History of Soul Society 1-1.

11:30-12:30: Hakuda/Hohō 5-1 (Kai has the option to attend or change classes).

12:30-14:00: Lunch.

14:00-15:00: Zanjutsu 6-1 (Kai has the option to attend or change classes).

You must attend all of these classes today. If Kai wishes to change classes, please go see the Headmaster at the end of the day.'

"Wow you just joined and managed to get into Hakuda6-1, Hohō6-1, and Zanjutsu6-1. Dam you must have impressed the judges."

"Judges? I only had Shiba-sensei proctor my exam."

"Wow. Anyways, let's get something for breakfast before I take you to Intro to Kidō." Aoi said. They went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"So Aoi, why did you want to become a Shinigami?"

"Oh it's because of my older brother."

"Older brother?"

"Yes. Yamada Hanatarō is my older brother. He's the Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Ya. Why did you want to become a Shinigami?"

"To learn my powers and to protect everyone precious to me." Kai said. Soon they finished their breakfast. Aoi took Kai to his Introduction to Kidō Theory 1-1 class. Aoi knocked on the door.

"Come in." An older lady said. Aoi slide the door open. "Ah you must be the new student. Come in." Kai entered the classroom. Kai could see a thoroughly aged woman with short pink hair. She was dressed in the standard Shinigami Shihakushō.

"I am Genkai-sensei. Introduce yourself to the class." Kai turned to face the students.

"Hello. My name is Kai. I don't have a last name and my hair is naturally this color." Kai said as he bowed to the class.

"Anyways, you can sit here." Genkai-sensei said as she pointed at a nearby seat in the middle. Kai walked over and sat down. Genkai-sensei resumed her lecture on Kidō theory. She lectured about how Kidō was created and how Shinigami would cast Kidō. After that she taught everyone Bakudō #8. Seki and Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden. After her explanation, everyone heard a loud gong; signaling that the class had ended. Genkai-sensei then escorted everyone to a courtyard behind them.

"This is the Kidō Courtyard for Kidō Practical Application 1-1. This is where you can safely practice Kidō. Now then, I want each of you to line up behind a target." Everyone quickly stood behind a target. "Now then, I want the front row to step forward and place their hand on the target. After that I want you to cast Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden." She instructed

"Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden!" Everyone shouted as they tried to follow Genkai-sensei's instructions. Genkai-sensei pulled Kai aside and quickly explained Hadō #1Shō." She then had him stand at a different target and ordered him to try and cast the kidō. She moved back with the rest of the class.

" _Should I use a cup full of reiatsu for Shō?"_

" **We haven't done kidō yet, so it might be a good idea to try small."** Ossan said.

" **Na. Use a bucket load for the bigger blow."** Zangetsu commented. Ichigo rolled his eyes on Zangetsu's suggestion. Soon enough it was Ichigo's turn. Ichigo pointed his right finger at the target and focused a handful of reiatsu for Shō.

"Hadō #1Shō!" Ichigo chanted and fired the kidō at the target. Ichigo expected the kidō to miss or explode in his face. Ichigo managed to cast the kidō correctly and it hit the target; only for the target to break from the wooden base and flew an entire meter [3.281 feet]."

"Kai!" Genkai-sensei yelled as she approached Kai. "Two things. First, congratulations on casting that kidō on the first shot. Second, use less reiatsu for Shō."

"Yes Genkai-sensei." Kai replied as he moved to another target.

" _So… less than a cup full."_ Kai thought.

" **Maybe a table spoon for the lower level kidō?"** Ossan suggested.

"Hadō #1Shō!" Ichigo chanted and fired the kidō at the target. This time the kidō hit the target without leaving any damage.

"Good job Kai." Genkai-sensei said as she walked over to Kai. She quickly explained Bakudō #1 Sai. "Now then, I want you to cast the kidō at you are ready, you may begin." Genkai-sensei said. Kai took a breath as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Genkai-sensei.

"Bakudō #1 Sai." Kai chanted. Genkai-sensei's arms to locked behind her back. Despite using so little reiatsu in the kidō, it took Genkai-sensei a few minutes before she broke the kidō.

"Ok then, now I will cast he kidō at you and it's your job to break free of the Bakudō." Genkai-sensei said. She was slightly annoyed with how much reiatsu Kai placed in his kidō. She pointed her index and middle fingers at Kai. "Bakudō #1 Sai." She chanted. Kai could feel his arms moving to his back, but he broke it before his arms could move past his shoulder blades. "Impressive." Genkai-sensei said as she noticed Kai's response to her kidō. "I will do it again. This time I will add more power to the kidō."

"Sure." Genkai-sensei pointed her index and middle fingers at Kai. "Bakudō #1 Sai." She chanted. Kai once again broke the kidō before his arms could move past his shoulder blades. Soon everyone heard the loud gong; once again signaling the end to the class. Luckily everyone was in the same class, so it was easy for Kai to find his History of Soul Society class.

Scene Change: History of Soul Society classroom

Everyone sat around near the front waiting for the teacher to show up. Right at 11:00, the door slid open. Kai couldn't believe who walked in.

"Hello students, your normal teacher is sick for right now. I am here upon request. To those who don't know me, I am Kuchiki-taichō, the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki Clan. You will address me as Kuchiki-sensei. Do you understand?"

"Yes Kuchiki-sensei!" Everyone shouted.

"Good. Open your history books to chapter thirty of your history books." Byakuya instructed. Kai raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I was a new student who just joined, and I don't have a history book."

"I see." Byakuya pointed at a student next to Kai. "You."

"Yes?" The student replied.

"Share your book with him."

"Yes Kuchiki-sensei!" He shouted as Kai pushed his desk next to the student. The student placed his book in the middle. Kai looked at the chapter and realized it was about the Rukia's execution. Byakuya pointed at the first desk to the right.

"Each of you will read one paragraph starting from him and working across." Byakuya instructed.

"Yes Kuchiki-sensei!" Everyone shouted. With that the first student began reading.

"The Winter Rebellion started back in 2004 when Kuchiki Rukia was forced to give her Shinigami powers to an unnamed soul to survive. Kuchiki Rukia and this unnamed soul worked together to cover for Kuchiki Rukia's lack of power. After a month, Central 46 discovered that Kuchiki Rukia had given her Shinigami powers away. By the order of Central 46, Kuchiki Rukia was ordered to return." The first student read. The student next to him began.

"Upon being informed of Central 46's order, Kuchiki Rukia immediately returned to Seireitei. Kuchiki Rukia reported to Central 46 where she was tried and founded guilty of transferring her Shinigami powers away. She was set to be executed by the Sōkyoku in a week. The Head Judge of Central 46 questioned the decision of the majority. After the meeting, the Head Judge of Central 46 questioned Kuchiki Rukia. She informed him that she had to do it to survive a Hollow attack. Despite his efforts, Central 46 stood firm on their decision to execute her." Another student continued.

"On the day of Kuchiki Rukia's execution, Sōkyoku was unsealed and was about to kill Kuchiki Rukia when suddenly Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyōraku Shunsui using an artifact from the Shihōin Clan to stop and destroy the Sōkyoku. During this, Head Judge of Central 46 step forward and revealed what happened. He discovered that a Shinigami has used a forbidden kidō to manipulate the other members of Central 46. That Shinigami was Aizen Sōsuke." Another student continued.

"At this moment the traitor, Aizen Sōsuke, revealed himself to everyone. Aizen Sōsuke also revealed two more traitors, Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname. Before they could escape, Head Judge of Central 46 casted an unknown kidō and captured all three traitors. All of them were tried for the crime of high treason, as well as a long list of other crimes. They were sentenced to 18,800 years in the 8th and lowest level of the Central Great Underground Prison called Muken. After this, Third Division, Fifth Division and Ninth Division were under investigation for the action of their former Taichō."

"Now then." Byakuya said, gaining everyone attention. "According to the notes that your Sensei left me, all of you will draw a number from this bag. From there you are to write a presentation about that chapter." Byakuya pulled out a bag and began walking to each desk. While this was happening, Kai was lost in thought.

" _What the fuck."_ Kai turned the history book over to see that the history book was printed in the year 2025 by Central 46. _"Those bastard fucking changed the entire Winter War. They didn't mention what actually happened to the previous Central 46 or actions the Gotei 13 had to go to."_ Soon enough Byakuya arrived at Kai's desk. Kai reached for the bag and pulled out the number thirty. _"Guess I know what I'm going to write."_ Kai though as Byakuya continued walk around with his bag. Byakuya soon returned to his desk.

"Each of you will have one week to finish your presentation. You are free to use the library here." Byakuya said before the gong rang; once again signaling the end to the class.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Konsō. Hope this gave you a teasers of what is to come. No author notes this chapter. Hope you have a good day.**

 **Stormshadow13** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Thank you.**

 **Maxuos** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Me too.**

 **TheWolf87** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **You'll find out in the future chapters.**

 **lara5170** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Thank you for bring up his age question. Ichigo still has Zangetsu but wishes to go incognito. Now then, my own grandmother who is 86 isn't loud or wild. She is old but can do some minor stuff herself.**

 **AnnaVeraS** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **… It's not what they did. Rather it's what they didn't do.**

 **Ichigo Oga** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Yes I update this monthly**

 **Edub102** **ᕦ** **(** **ヘ** **(oo)** **ヘ** **)** **ᕤ** **Thank you for enjoying the beginning of an new journey.**

Risa Moe and Brook Camarillo… WTF?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Thunder here with another chapter of Konsō. For this story, I will likely do rather small updates on this one since this story is a lower priority compared to Broken Dreams. Hope you enjoyed. Also shout out to my former Beta Reader, neitherhunter17, for his going to USMC San Diego. Good luck. With that out of the way, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter has been edited by VizardKami.**

[To prevent confusion, Ichigo will be known as Kai unless he is talking with Zangetsu or Ossan or anyone who is aware of Ichigo being Kai]

* * *

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people

All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.

Please support the official release.

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō/Hollow speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Kai was lost in thought as he used his map to find the Hohō Dojo.

" _I don't know if it is ironic that I was assigned to do a presentation on the Winter War or cruel Karma."_

" **Look at the bright side, you at least following one of your kid's final words."** Zangetsu mentioned.

" _You right."_ Ichigo replied as he remembered Ichika's final words for him. _"So…any idea why Central 46 decided to alter the Winter War?"_

" **No clue."** Zangetsu replied.

" **Maybe look in the library."** Ossan suggested.

" _Good idea Ossan."_

" **You could ask Byakuya."** Zangetsu suggested.

" _That would be very risky. Especially since he doesn't recognize me."_ The mental discussion ended when Kai arrived at the Dojo.

Scene Change: Hohō Dojo

Kai walked in to see many of the students are dressed in their shitai [undershirt], hakama [trousers] and white socks. All of them are stretching. One of them noticed Kai.

"Hey you lost kid?" One of them said.

"Hohō 1is not till after lunch." Another said.

"I'm here for Hohō 6-1." Kai replied.

"Oh really? Let's get the transfer initiation started." All the male students cracked their knuckles as they stood in line.

"Hey stop that." One of the girls said.

"Shut up Sakura." The first student in line said.

"Very well." Kai said as untied his Zanpakutō and took off his kosode and sandals. He placed it all on a nearby bench. Ichigo stood a few feet away from the first guy and got into a fighting stands. Amidst the impending crisis, no one heard the door opening. Aoi slipped in and walked over to her friend, Sakura.

"So…what's happening?"

"Some new student entered the dojo claiming to be transferring to Hohō 6-1. The guys challenged him to a fight." She explained. Aoi looked and realized the new student was Kai.

" _I…don't know how I should feel about this."_ She thought as she watched the match begin.

Scene Change: Hallway

In the empty hallway, you could see two people walking. One of them is a short woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She's wearing a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform composed of a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. While the other person is complete contrast to her. He is a tall man. He is dressed in a white undershirt and a black hakama with white socks and wooden sandals.

"Thank you for sparing some time to visit my Hohō 6-1 class today Suì-Fēng-taichō." He said.

"It is no problem Kuno-sensei." She replied. As they walked towards the Hohō Dojo, they could hear a loud thump; like something heavy being dropped. By the time they arrived at the entrance to Hohō Dojo, they heard the same thump again and again. Kuno-sensei slide the door open and they entered the Hohō Dojo. Kuno-sensei was shocked to in what he saw. His Hohō 6-1 class has a total of thirty students; twenty-four males and six females. One student, he didn't recognize stood slightly tired around all the twenty-four males students who are on the ground unconscious.

"What is going on!" He yelled. Aoi turned to Kuno-sensei.

"Kuno-sensei, all the male students challenged the transfer student to a fight since they doubted his words." She said.

"And…and he defeated them all?"

"Yes Sensei." Aoi said. Kuno-sensei turned to Suì-Fēng-taichō.

"I apologize Suì-Fēng-taichō for this-" Suì-Fēng ignored Kuno-sensei as she approached the standing student. Kai turned to her.

"Um… I can explain…"

"It's fine." Suì-Fēng replied as she untied her yellow obi and slipped out of her sleeveless haori to reveal a modified Onmitsukidō uniform.

"Um… what is going on?"

"We're are going to have a short spar." Suì-Fēng said as she charged at Kai. She tried to punch Kai in the gut. Kai dodged the attack and kicked her with a roundhouse. She blocked the attack. They continued their sparing match; forgetting the remain students and Kuno-sensei.

"Impressive." Sakura commented.

"I know. To think that he fought Isshin-sensei as his proctor." Aoi commented

"What!?" Everyone shouted. Suddenly they heard a loud slam; like something being slammed into a wall. Everyone turned to see Kai was slammed into the wall. Kai shunpō'ed towards Suì-Fēng. Everyone wasn't expecting him to use shunpō. Kai used shunpō's momentum and sidekick'ed Suì-Fēng in the gut; sending her flying to another nearby wall. Before Suì-Fēng could counterattack, the door slide opened.

"NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned to see a large man wearing a black Shinigami Shihakushō. He has a pair of white circular symbol on both breasts.

"H-headmaster." Kuno-sensei yelped. Suì-Fēng turned to the large man.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Suì-Fēng-taichō it seems you decided to spar against one of my students."

"I did. Something about him made me wanted to spar against him." She answered.

" _Not even a day and I spared with a Taichō; must be a world record."_ Kai thought.

"Anyways, Suì-Fēng-taichō did that sparing match allow you to figure out that reason?" The headmaster asked.

"Possible." Suì-Fēng turned to Kai. "What is your name?"

"Kai."

"Very well. Kai, if you wish, I can immediately accept you as a member of Second Division." Suì-Fēng announced. Everyone except the Headmaster gasped in shock. Kai thought about it for a few seconds. He turned to Suì-Fēng.

"Thank you for the amazing offer Suì-Fēng-taichō but, I can't."

"Why?" Suì-Fēng asked. Everyone was curious about Kai's rejection to Suì-Fēng's offer.

"Although, I am very knowledge of Zanjutsu, Hohō and Hakuda, I lack knowledge of Kido."

"I can teach you. I am a Kidō Expert." Suì-Fēng replied.

"I-I can't." Kai admitted.

"Very well." Suì-Fēng said as she turned around.

"But." Suì-Fēng stopped. "I will try to persuade the headmaster to allow me to go to Second Division to train with you." Kai said.

"Very well." Suì-Fēng said as she left the dojo.

"Kai!" The headmaster yelled.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Go get your wounds taken care off." Before Kai could reply; Aoi grabbed Kai's arm.

"I'll help take care of him headmaster." Aoi shouted. Kai barely managed to grab his belongings before being pulling away by Aoi. Aoi pulled Kai all the way to their room.

"Thanks." Kai said.

"Let me call my brother." Aoi said as she pulled out a Denreishinki. She pressed a few buttons before placing it near her ear. "Hello Nii-san. This is Aoi, can you come over and heal a friend of mine… I believe he's fine… Yes, we're in my room… No, I'm not injured… Ok see you soon." Aoi closed her Denreishinki before putting it away." Aoi turned to Kai. "Besides Hohō, how was Kidō and History?"

"It was good. For Kido, I managed to do Bakudō #1 Sai and Hadō #1 Shō in the first attempt."

"Oh. Who was your partner?"

"Genkai-sensei."

"Did she cast Bakudō #1 Sai on you?"

"She did."

"Were you able to break free from it?"

"I managed to break it before my arms could move past my shoulder blades."

"Dang. Anyways how was history?"

"It was good. I joined the class right at the end of the history book."

"Lucky."

"But I was included in the History Presentation project."

"Oh. Which chapter do you have?"

"The last one."

"Oh, that is probably the easiest chapter."

"Why?"

"It is the most recent event, happening less than a century ago. Not only that, many members of the Gotei 13 were there when it happened; including my brother." Before Aoi could continue, they heard knocking on the door. Aoi walked up and slide the door opened.

"Hello Aoi."

"Nii-san!" Aoi shouted as she hugged her brother.

"Aoi, who is it?"

"Sorry Kai. Come on it." Aoi returned with a familiar face. "This is my brother Hanatarō." Kai chucked as he looked exactly like he did when Kai first met Hanatarō.

"Hello." Hanatarō waved.

"Hello. Kai replied.

"Can you take off your shitai?" He asked. Kai took off his shitai. Everyone could see some light bruises and a lot of old scars. Hanataro's hands began to glow green as he placed his hands-on Kai's bruises.

"Where do you get these scars?" Aoi asked.

"It's personal." Kai said. _"Calm down and act normal."_ Kai chanted. Soon enough Hanatarō finished healing Kai. Suddenly the loud gong rang again; signally the end of class.

"Hey it's lunch time." She said she grabbed Hanatarō's hand.

"Hey…Aoi where are we going? AOI!" Hanatarō yelled as Aoi dragged him away. Kai chuckled as he left for lunch. Kai arrived at the cafeteria. On his way there, Kai could hear everyone whispering around him.

"Did you here?"

"What?"

"He defeated all the guys in Hohō 6-1."

"What? Na. You're lying."

"I'm not. They're still in the hospital." Kai arrived and grab a bento box and left the cafeteria. Kai founded a quiet place to sit down and began to eat. A few minutes late, someone arrived.

"Um… Your Kai right? Aoi's roommate?" Kai turned to see Hanatarō arrived with his own bento box. "Um… can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Kai said as Hanatarō sat down and began eating his own bento box. The two sat down and quietly ate. Kai soon finished eating and put the bento box down.

"I heard from Aoi, you're really strong."

"Ya..." Kai said. He turned to Hanatarō. "Hey Yamada-san?"

"Yes?"

"I heard from Aoi that you were in the Winter War. Can you talk about it?" Kai could see Hanatarō face turn white.

"Um…Sorry Kai. I remembered that I had to get back to the Fourth Division." Hanatarō said as he immediately stood up. "Sorry!" Hanatarō yelled as he shunpō'ed away.

" _Hm… something fishy is going on here._ " Kai thought as he stood up with both the empty bento boxes in his hands. Kai returned the empty bento boxes to the cafeteria. Suddenly the loud gong rang again; signally the end of lunch. Kai pulled out his trusty map and began his journey to the Zanjutsu Dojo.

Scene Change: Zanjutsu Dojo

Ichigo arrived at the Zanjutsu Dojo with a few minutes to spare. Ichigo entered the Dojo. Immediately everyone stared at him. Kai ignored all the stares as he walked towards Aoi.

"Hey." Kai said.

"Oh Kai! Sorry about running away like that." Aoi apologized.

"It's fine." Kai replied. Soon the dojo's doors slide open as Isshin entered the dojo. Everyone began to stand and line up. Kai decided to walk towards Isshin to see where he wants Kai to stand. Isshin noticed Kai walking towards him.

"Ah Kai. Stand here." Kai stood beside Isshin. "Everyone this is Kai. He's a guest for today." Isshin said. Isshin turned to Kai. "Stand by Aoi for right now." Kai stood by Aoi as Isshin addressed the class. Isshin turned to the first student and nodded towards him.

"Attention!" He yelled. Everyone stood attention. "Bow!" Everyone bowed to Isshin. Isshin replies with his down bow. "At ease." He yelled as everyone relaxed.

"Good afternoon everyone, I want all of you to partner up and spar each other." Isshin addressed. Everyone began to move and partner up. Aoi stayed with Kai as Isshin walked towards them. "Now then, I want all of you to partner up and begin to spar." Everyone nodded as they begin to partner up. Isshin turned to Kai. "Kai your excused for today's class since you have Shikai." Isshin said. Kai nodded as Isshin moved to another pair of students.

"See ya later." Kai said.

"See ya." Aoi said as Kai walked out of the dojo. Kai was walking away from the Zanjutsu Dojo.

" _What should we do?"_ Ichigo though.

" **Maybe check the library for some information about the Winter War."** Ossan suggested.

" **But that is boring!"** Zangetsu commented.

" _It's a good idea."_ Kai replied. Kai pulled out his map and began to walk towards the library. Unknown to him someone lurking behind the corner; watching Kai leave.

Scene Change: Library

Kai soon arrived at the library. The library appeared like any old library; wooden shelves stacked high with various books of different shapes and sizes. Kai walked around and noticed saw an elderly lady sitting behind a desk.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Yes, young one?" The elderly lady replied.

"Are you the librarian?"

"I am. Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if there are any books about the Central 46."

"We do have many books about Central 46. What do you need exactly?"

"I was wondering if there is a book about Central 46's laws."

"Hm…is there a specific time you want to look at? The law books are written in the centuries."

"Maybe the last century?"

"I see…give me one moment." The librarian said as she stood up from her deck and walked away. Kai stood there for a few minutes before the librarian returned with a small red book. "Who am I checking out this book to?" She asked.

"My name is Kai."

"Last name?"

"No last name." Kai replied. The librarian nodded and quickly wrote it Kai's name down before passing the book to Kai.

"Thank you." Kai replied.

"Please return this book when you are done." The librarian said as Kai walked away. Kai founded a secluded table, away from the librarian. Kai sat down and looked at the book's title.

"Central 46: Laws from 2000 to 2100. Version 85." Kai opened the book and flipped through the book to trying to find the any laws that Central 46 passed to alter the Winter War. Kai founded the few laws increased restrictions to become a Taichō. The laws now required the Taichō candidate be a Fukutaichō for at least twenty years and have at least thirty years of no criminal actions that goes against any laws has Central 46 put in place.

Kai continued to flip a few more pages and founded another law passed in 2010. A Taichō or a Fukutaichō founded of going against any laws passed by Central 46 will immediately lose their rank and sent to the Nest of Maggots for an unknown amount of time. A Taichō or a Fukutaichō cannot leave to the Land of the Living unless authorized by Central 46.

Took a while before Ichigo found the key laws about the Winter War. The first one is that all history books that will be printed will be ones that Central 46 authorized. It is illegal to inform anyone about the truth of the Winter War. All knowledge of the Winter War has been declared National Secret. Revealing any information about the Winter War will be considered treason and will be punish by death.

Kai closed the book and stared at what he just read as he tries to process everything he just read.

" _That is why Hanatarō acted like that. He's either ashamed of being forced to tell this lie or can't do it."_ Ichigo thought.

" **It kind of makes senses. Many of the members of Central 46 and the general population fear another Taichō going rouge like that."** Ossan said.

" _But Central 46 took a step further to tighten their control on the Gotei 13."_ Ichigo thought.

" **They did."**

" _Is it sad that I feel Aizen was on track to save Soul Society."_ Ichigo thought.

" **He might have."** Ossan replied.

" _Looks like we're going to be enemies of the state."_ Ichigo thought. The loud gong rang again; signally the end of class. _"Looks like I need to meet with the headmaster."_ Ichigo thoughted as he stood up. Ichigo walked back to the old librarian.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." Kai lied as he slid the book back.

"What were you looking for then?"

"I was just looking for information about the effects of the Winter War." Kai said.

"Oh. How come?"

"I was chosen to do my report on the Winter War. I wanted to see if what laws were implemented due to their actions." Kai explained.

"But the laws should be there." She said as she began to look through the lawbook.

"The laws were their but not Central 46's reasons for the law. It just states the law and punishment for breaking the law."

"I see…any information like that would be locked away in Central 46 Chambers Compound." She said.

"Oh. Thank you for the help." Kai replied as he left the librarian.

" _He is going to get in so much trouble if he goes there."_ She thought as she summoned Jigokuchō.

Scene Change: Headmaster's Office

Kai quickly arrived at the same spot he was at this morning to pick up his schedule. Standing on the side was Isshin.

"He is ready for you." Isshin said. Kai and Isshin entered the Headmaster's office. The office is a plain looking office with the headmaster sitting down behind his desk. Standing around the headmaster's desk was Genkai-sensei, Byakuya and the Hakuda/Hohō teacher.

"Ah Kai-kun. Thank you for arriving." The headmaster said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Kai replied with a bow. Isshin moved and stood next to the Hakuda/Hohō teacher.

"So…Kai, how was classes."

"It was good."

"According to Shiba-sensei and Yamato-sensei you don't need to attend their classes." Isshin and the Hakuda/Hohō teacher nodded in agreement. The headmaster turned to Genkai-sensei and Byakuya. "What about you Genkai-sensei."

"While Kai lacks any Kido, knowledge, he has a lot of potential. While I believe Kai shouldn't graduate right now. However, if Kai was in an accelerated Kido course complete it, then I would give him my approval." The headmaster nodded before looking at Byakuya.

"And you Kuchiki-sensei?"

"I believe Kai lacks the historic knowledge and etiquette needed to be a Shinigami."

"So if Kai was given a tutor for kidō, historic knowledge and etiquette, both of you would approve for Kai to graduate early." The headmaster summarized. Byakuya and Genkai-sensei nodded. "Now then I need to find someone who can mentor Kai on these topics." The headmaster mumbled.

"I…I think I know someone who can." Byakuya said as he summoned a Jigokuchō. Byakuya quietly whispered something to the Jigokuchō before letting it fly away.

"Who do you have in mind?" The headmaster said.

"I know someone who is well verse in kidō, historic knowledge and etiquette. Someone I trust." Byakuya said.

"Who?" The headmaster asked. Suddenly they could sear someone knocking on the door. "Come in."

"The door sided open and Ichigo was shocked to see who just arrived.

* * *

 **へ(¬ϖ¬)へ** **Author's Note** **へ(¬ϖ¬)へ**

Mah! HA! HA! HA! Sorry… I am evil deal with it. Anyways review down and guess who arrives and the condition their in. :).

 **へ(¬ϖ¬)へ** **Reviews** **へ(¬ϖ¬)へ**

SentinalSlice (╭ರᴥ•́) Of course Ichigo will be badass in his own way. I might do something minor but in this chapter, I showed some insight to how the rest of the Kurosaki-Shiba family took to Ichigo's death and return to Soul Society.

I'mAAnimeMaster (╭ರᴥ•́) Thank you for the review. As for Byakuya's reaction… will be something I can imagine. As for people question Kai's knowledge… well Ichigo can BS it. As for your question, yes. Like I demonstrated in this chapter, Kai can indirectly reveal himself without reveal his name. Once people state that Kai is Ichigo then the gig is up.

Guest (╭ರᴥ•́) I feel sorry that I let you down. However, if you feel like it, you can write your own version and make it how you want it.

TheWolf87 (╭ರᴥ•́) Oh Ichigo will have fun in Byakuya's expense.

Silverfenics (╭ರᴥ•́) Maybe… but the question would be who.

Maxuos (╭ರᴥ•́) Not everyone blindly follows the nobles. There are those who knows the truth but are threatened by a certain old man with a cane. There are those who know the truth who hides the truth in fear of the other loves ones.

Edub102. (╭ರᴥ•́) Thank you.


	5. NEW' Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Thunder here with another chapter. Thank you for your patience. As of right now, I am in need of a new Beta Reader. If you are interested, please PM me. I decided to rewrite Chapter 5. Anyways, lets get this started!**

 **PS: Thank you zubhanwc3 & MugetsuIchigo for your criticism.**

* * *

 **[To prevent confusion, Ichigo will be known as Kai unless he is talking with Zangetsu or Ossan or anyone who is aware of Ichigo being Kai]**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō/Hollow speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Kai was shocked to see who entered the headmaster's office. She is short and petite with light skin Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She's wearing the standard black shihakushō. On her left arm she has a wooden badge with the kanji

十三 [thirteen] on it.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Ah Kuchiki-san." The headmaster said. "Please come in." Rukia entered the headmaster's office and closed the door. Kai got a better look at Rukia. What Kai saw threw him deeper into shock. Rukia's once vibrant purple eyes are replaced with empty purple; as if sitting in prison waiting to die.

"If I may ask, why am I here?" Rukia asked.

"Two days ago, we received a special student. He is ready to graduate due to his overwhelming knowledge in Zangetsu, Hohō and Hakuda. However, he doesn't know anything about Kido, Seireitei's history and Shinigami Laws."

"In order for him to be ready to graduate with the rest of the graduating class, I suggested having someone privately tutor him in those subjects. And I suggested you Rukia." Byakuya explained.

"I understand Nii-sama." Rukia said. She turned to face Kai. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaichō of the Thirteenth Division."

"I'm Kai, student at Shin'ō Academy."

"No last name?" Rukia asked.

"No last name." Kai replied.

"I see…"

"With introductions done…" The headmaster said, regaining everyone's attention. "Genkai-sensei, do you approve of Kai's tutor?"

"From what I heard of Kuchiki-Fukutaichō, I believe she is a fine tutor for Kai." She said.

"Very well." The headmaster pulled out a sheet of paper. "Kuchiki-Fukutaichō, here is a list of all the topics you need to cover."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Rukia said as she took the sheet from him.

"You have one month to tutor Kai in all these required subjects.

"Will Kai-san be allowed to go to the Kuchiki Estate?" Byakuya asked.

"He will be allowed to go to the Kuchiki Estate. But, any damage resulting from the training will not be reimbursed from Shin'ō Academy." The headmaster warned.

"Very well." Byakuya replied. With that the meeting ended.

"Kai-san, please come with us." Rukia instructed. With that, Rukia, Kai and Byakuya left to the Kuchiki Estate.

Scene Change: Kuchiki Estate

Kai, Rukia and Byakuya arrived at the Kuchiki Estate.

"Come with me." Rukia said. Kai followed Rukia outside to see an empty courtyard. "What kidō do you know?"

"I'm capable of performing Hadō #1 Shō and Bakudō #1 Sai Rukia-sensei." Kai replied.

"I want you to perform Bakudō #1 Sai on me." Rukia said. Kai took a breath as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Rukia.

"Bakudō #1 Sai." Kai chanted. Rukia's arms to locked behind her back. Rukia broke the Bakudō in a minute.

"Impressive. Have you been shown the alternative method to Bakudō #1 Sai?" Rukia asked.

"I haven't."

"Ok then. The alternative use of Bakudō #1 Sai is to bind multiple people's hands behind their back. The key concept is that you need to focus more energy into the kidō but at the same time focus on all the targets." Rukia instructed.

"I think I understand." Kai replied.

"Good." Rukia said as she clapped her hands four times. Suddenly two maids and two butlers appeared.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama?"

"I need you four to stay there and allow us to practice the alternative way of using Bakudō #1 Sai."

"Very well Kuchiki-sama." They said. Rukia turned to Kai.

"Watch me." Rukia said as she pointed her index and middle fingers at the group of servants.

"Bakudō #1 Sai." Immediately all the servants' arms locked behind their back. A few seconds later, Rukia deactivated the Bakudō; freeing the servants' arms. Rukia turned to Kai.

"Do you think you understand?"

"I think so Rukia-sensei." Kai said as he faced the servants. He pointed his index and middle fingers at Rukia.

" _Two tablespoons?"_ Kai asked.

" **Sure. Try that."** Ossan agreed. Kai took a breath as he collected two tablespoons of his reiatsu. He pointed his index and middle fingers at the servants.

"Bakudō #1 Sai." Kai chanted. All the servants' arms locked behind their back. Kai immediately deactivated the kidō, allowing them to move their hands.

"Your good at this." Rukia commented.

"Thank you, Rukia-sensei." Kai replied.

"Now then, I want you try to use Hadō #1 Shō at that target." Rukia said as she pointed at the white boulder in the courtyard. Kai pointed his right finger at the target and focused a tablespoon of reiatsu for Shō.

"Hadō #1 Shō!" Ichigo chanted and fired the kidō at the target. Kai could see that his kidō hit the white boulder right in the center, but the boulder didn't take any damage.

"Rukia-sensei, what is this white boulder made off?" Kai asked.

"You noticed the boulder was different?" Kai nodded. "That boulder is made of Sekiseki.

"Sekiseki?" Kai asked. _"Where did I hear that before?"_

" **That is the same material the wall around the Seireitei is made from."** Ossan said.

"Sekiseki is a type of stone material in Soul Society. Sekiseki can cancel out any Reishi that makes contact with the stone."

"Oh." Kai replied.

"Anyways, I think that is a good start. I will see you tomorrow morning for your next class." Rukia said as she shunpō'ed away. Kai stood their confused. He looked around to see he was alone. Kai began to walk around the Kuchiki Estate, trying to find Rukia, Byakuya or a servant. While he explored the Kuchiki Estate, Kai was lost in thought.

" _Did you guys noticed how Rukia was acting?"_

" **I did. The midget feels like she is forcing herself to act normal."** Zangetsu said.

" **I agree with Zangetsu. It appeared something happened to her recently."** Ossan said.

" _But the question is what and why isn't anyone helping her."_ Lost in thought, Kai accidently crashed into someone. Kai looked to see he crashed into a servant; causing her to fall.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kai said as he crouched down to the servant. "Are you alright?"

"I am." The servant replied. Kai helped her up. "Thank you."

"Um…did you know where Kuchiki-sensei or Rukia-sensei is?" Kai asked.

"Kuchiki-sensei is likely in his office right now working on paperwork. As for Rukia-sensei… I am not sure."

"Can you show me where Kuchiki-sensei's office is?"

"Actually, he asked me to find you and take you to his office." The servant said.

"Oh. Ok then." Kai said as he followed the servant down. They soon arrived at a closed door. The servant knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Byakuya replied.

"I apologize for disturbing you Kuchiki-sama, but I have found and escorted Kai-sama as you requested." The servant said. Byakuya sighed before replying.

"Send him in." The maid slid the door open and motioned for Kai to enter. Kai quietly walked into Byakuya's office. Kai could see Byakuya sitting down at his desk reading various paperwork.

"Kai-san, sit down." Byakuya said. Kai sat down in the seat in front of Byakuya's desk. Byakuya put down his paperwork and pulled out two teacups and a pot of tea. Byakuya poured a cup of tea for Kai and himself.

"Um…"

"Go ahead and drink." Byakuya said. Kai nodded and took a sip from his tea.

"It's good."

"Thank you. It's a handmade mix with Sakura blossoms." The two sat there enjoying the tea.

"Kuchiki-sensei, why did you wanted to talk with me?" Kai asked.

"I heard from the academy librarian that you looked into the recent laws created by Central 46."

"I was." Kai replied. _"Shit. How did he find out about that?"_ Kai thought.

"Kai-san, despite being your sensei for only a day, I do care about your safety."

"Your saying as if the information I'm looking for is dangerous."

"That information is dangerous."

"To only Central 46." Byakuya's eyes began to narrow.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked. _"Does he know…does he know the truth about the Winter War?"_

"I know that Central 46 were killed before Aizen revealed himself."

"How do you know that!?" Byakuya asked as he slowly moves his hand towards his Zanpakutō.

"I know the truth because I was there."

"Impossible. How were you there?" _"Is he a spy from Central 46? Or is he an acolyte of Aizen?"_ Byakuya's right hand grabbed Senbonzakura.

"Are you sure you want to know about my source Kuchiki-sensei. Ignorance is bliss."

"I do."

"Very well. I'll answer this with a simple phrase." Kai said as he stood up. Before Byakuya could move. Kai appeared in front of him with the tip of his Zanpakutō right next to Byakuya's neck. _"Our pride, you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!"_ Byakuya's eyes widen in shock. He could remember those words. He could remember the scene. The black blade at his neck. Determined look from the speaker and wield of the black blade. Only one person knows those words.

"Your I-"

"Kai. My name is Kai right now." Kai interrupted him.

"I see." Byakuya said as Kai sheath his Zanpakutō. The two both sat down again. "Your using the Law of Reincarnation to your advantage."

"Is that what Twelfth Division decided to call the result of their explanation?" Kai asked.

"So Byakuya, why did you allow this to happen. Aren't you the Lord of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Noble Clans. Shouldn't you be aware of this going on." Kai said. For the first time, Kai could see Byakuya losing control of his emotions.  
 **"Ichigo, what are you doing?"** Ossan asked.

" _I need to see Byakuya to lose that mask, to see if he truly cares about what Central 46 is doing."_ Kai replied.

"Or you don't care about the Gotei 13 and rather allow Central 46 to do whatever they want."

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Byakuya yelled, finally losing his cool.

"Then explain it to me Byakuya."

"Right after Central 46 was reestablish, they announced to everyone that their goal will prevent another Taichō or a Fukutaichō from going rouge. Many residences of the Rukongai and a few Shinigami agreed with Central 46's goal of restricting the Gotei 13."

"I see… What were the explanations that Central 46 offered for each law?" Kai asked.

"The first law was to cement Central 46's authority over the Gotei 13." Byakuya said.

"Wait. Doesn't Central 46 supposed to rule over the Gotei 13?"

"Not necessarily. When Central 46 and the Gotei 13 were founded by mandate from the Soul King, they were supposed to be equal control. Central 46 would the governing body to regulate the residence of the Rukongai while the Gotei 13 would protect everyone that follows Central 46's rules."

"What changed?"

"Time. No one remembered the Soul King's intentions when he founded the Gotei 13 and Central 46. Those who knew are surrounded by a sea of those who don't know. It's impossible to change it." The tea abandoned on the table as gotten cold.

"Soul Society needs to change." Kai said.

"But how? Central 46 will not change. The Gotei 13 are too scared to change."

"I think…we need to reveal the truth of the Winter War."

"What would that do?"

"We use the truth of the Winter War to spark a revolution."

"With just you and me?"

"No. We need to find allies. Allies who are willing to risk everything to change a broken system."

"Now you're talking like Aizen." Kai chucked at Byakuya's comment.

"You're not wrong there." Kai replied as he stared down at his tea.

"I'll help you." Kai looked up at Byakuya's face; shock written all over.

"You'll help me?" Kai asked.

"I will." Byakuya reaffirmed. _"It's the least I can do for Renji."_

"Very well." Kai said as he raised his hand to Byakuya. Byakuya stared at Kai's hand for a few seconds before accepting the handshake. "Now then, we need to talk about allies. Do you think any of the Gotei 13 will be our allies?"

"Maybe."

"So…who are the Taichō and Fukutaichōs right now? There bound to be changes over time."

"Not really… The only change is that your sister is the current Fukutaichō of Ninth Division."

"Really… wasn't Shūhei the Fukutaichō of Ninth Division?"

"He was but your sister challenge him to a duel to have the title of Fukutaichō of Ninth Division; claiming him to be incompetent and wasting time being the editor of Seireitei Communication."

"I guess she won." Kai chuckled.

"Oh she did. Hisagi Shūhei is currently an unranked officer of the Ninth Division."

"Any other changes?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Byakuya sighed. "A week ago, Abarai Renji was killed in the Nest of Maggots for attempting to escape his sentence.

"What happen?"

"The official story that was published is that Renji forced Rukia to open an illegal Senkaimon by using a forbidden kidō. The Onmitsukidō arrived just in time to interrupt the forbidden kidō. The backlash from the forbidden kidō knocked Rukia unconscious. The Onmitsukidō arrested Renji and took him to the Nest of Maggots while Rukia was taken to the Fourth Division. The Central 46 sentenced Renji to be executed. Upon hearing his sentence, Renji tried to escape the Nest of Maggots. The Onmitsukidō were forced to kill him." Byakuya said.

"So, what's the unofficial story." Kai asked.

"Rukia was aware that you were going to die soon so she wrote a request to Central 46 to get permission to go to the Land of the Living. Central 46 denied her request. Despite this, Rukia tried to leave to the Land of the Living through the Senkaimon. As she began to open the Senkaimon, Renji arrived and tried to stop her."

"Eh. Why did Renji stop Rukia?"

"Likely because he feared Rukia might get executed again." Byakuya guessed.

"I see. Please continue."

"Suddenly the Onmitsukidō appeared and interrupted Rukia's attempt to open a Senkaimon. Rukia was hit by the backlash from attempting to open the Senkaimon; knocking her unconscious. They were both placed in cells in the Nest of Maggots until Central 46 sentence them.

Upon hearing what happened, I rushed to Central 46 and was allowed to speak with the Head Judge of Central 46. I asked the Head Judge of Central 46 to see what I can do to lessen their punishment. After consideration, an agreement was reached between us. With a heavy heart, I shunpō'ed to the Nest of Maggots. The Onmitsukidō allowed me in and escorted me to see Renji. I told Renji the news and the agreement. Surprisingly Renji accepted the agreement. In exchange for Renji accepting the changed story and the changed sentence, Rukia would receive a lighter sentence. Before I left, Renji wrote a letter to Rukia and asked me to deliver it to Rukia. Rukia was immediately moved to the Fourth Division where she woke up." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, in the end of this, Renji was supposed to remain in The Nest of Maggots, right?"

"He was."

"Then why was he killed then." Kai asked.

"I…don't know." Byakuya answered.

"We'll look into that later."

"Agreed."

"Anyways, what was Rukia's lesser punishment?"

"Rukia has to agree to a marriage contract with the Head Judge's son."

"WHAT!? Why did you agree to that?"

"Tell me Kai, what choice did I have? Besides, I didn't know about it until he summoned Rukia and I to room."

"Sorry. It's just that earlier that you said that accepted the Head Judge's offer. It implied that you agreed to the agreement."

"I see. I accepting agreement doesn't mean I truly accept what happened."

"How is she?" Kai said, trying to change the topic.

"Rukia is currently mourning over Renji's death and the end of her future."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"The only thing I can think of is if she leaves the Seireitei but that's too dangerous."

"Should we tell her the truth?" Kai asked.

"No. Every few days, Rukia has to meet her fiancé," Byakuya sneered, "He is used to the dead eye look from Rukia. It will be suspicious if they noticed that Rukia no longer in her state of despair. Especially since Rukia is assigned to desk duty."

"What?"

"The Head Judge and her fiancé, doesn't want Rukia to get injured, further devaluing her."

"I see." Kai said, holding back his anger from the news he heard. "What is the Head Judge and her fiancé's name?"

"There name is Shidō Ichirō and Shidō Kōichi." Byakuya answered. "It's getting late, we should continue this discussion tomorrow."

"Very well." Kai replied. Both Kai and Byakuya stood up.

"Thank you for helping me with my insane plan."

"No problem Kai. I apologize for being forced to use you to do what I cannot."

"I understand." Kai said as he stood up. He raised his hand in front of Byakuya. Byakuya stared at it for a few seconds before accepting Kai's hand. "So… where will I be sleeping?"

"One of the servants will show you your sleeping quarters." Byakuya said as he pulled a Denreishinki.

"Is that a…"

"Yes, this is a Denreishinki." Byakuya said as he handed the Denreishinki to Kai. "Use it to call me in case of emergency."

"Very well." Kai said as he slid open the door. "Good night."

"Good night Kai." Byakuya replied as Kai slid the door closed. Byakuya closed his eyes. _"I hope I did the right thing in helping him with his crazy idea."_

Scene Change: Kuchiki Manor

After Kai left Byakuya's office, another servant appeared and escorted him to a guest room. The guest room was bigger than the dorm room that they gave to their students in Shin'ō Academy. It had a simple chair and desk with a closet and its own bathroom.

"Um… when is dinner?"

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes." The servant replied.

"Ok. I'm going to Shin'ō Academy to grab my belongs." Kai said.

"Very well Kai-sama." The servant said before sliding the door closed. Kai slid the door open and shunpō'ed to Shin'ō Academy.

Scene Change: Shin'ō Academy

Kai arrived at Shin'ō Academy. Kai walked towards his dorm room. He ignored all the whispers from the various students. Kai arrived at his door and noticed that the door was ajar.

" _Strange. I don't think Aoi would leave the door like this."_ Kai thought as he carefully slid the door opened and entered the room. The room was a mess. Kai looked around to see both his and Aoi's belongings were thrown around; as if someone was looking for something. Kai walked to his bed and noticed a note on the bed. Kai picked up the note and read it.

"To that worthless Rukongai trash. We kidnapped your friend. We are at Kidō Courtyard for Kidō Practical Application 6-1." Kai crushed the note in his hand. Kai walked out of his room and locked the door. Kai pulled out his map to find Kidō Courtyard for Kidō Practical Application 6-1. With the location founded, Kai shunpō'ed away.

" **Kai, calm down."** Ossan said.

" **Remember King the long-term goals."** Zangetsu commented.

" _Thank you, guys."_ Kai said as he arrived at Kidō Courtyard for Kidō Practical Application 6-1. Kai noticed five guys standing there; waiting for him.

"Well well well. Looks like our special guest finally arrived." The guy in the middle said. Kai recognized these guys. There were some of the guys that Kai defeated in Hohō.

"Where is Aoi?" Kai asked.

"She's currently occupied right now." Kōichi said with a wide smile.

"Who are you pathetic losers." Kai said; trying to get them angry. Kai could see all of them got angry.

"I'm Shidō Kōichi, heir of the Shidō clan."

" _This motherfucker."_ Kai thoughted.

"These are my minions: Tsunoda, Yamada, Kurokami and Miura." Kōichi said.

"So…what do you guys want?" Kai asked.

"Just a simple thing…Beating the shit out of you!" Kōichi yelled as his minions of them charged at Kai. Kai got into a fighting stands. Yamada kicked Kai with a roundhouse. Kai blocked the attack and grabbed Yamada's leg and threw him at the incoming Miura. Tsunoda swung with a right hook. Kai dodged the attack by stepping back. Tsunoda swung with a left hook. Kai slid back, dodging the attack before sliding forward and kicking him in the face with a sidekick.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō! " Kurokamishouted and fired a Shakkahō at Kai. Kai drew his sword and cut the kidō in half. Kurokami's eyes widen before Kai knocked him out with a roundhouse to the head. Kai turned to the smirking Kōichi.

"You're the last one." Kai said.

"Oh my god. You can count." Kōichi said as he drew his sword. "I didn't want to use my father's present on a loser like you, but it looks like I have to use it." Kōichi said as he drew his Zanpakutō. Kai could see that it has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath. Kōichi placed his hand near the bronze tsuba as the Zanpakutō began to glow crimson. "Hoero!" Kōichi yelled as he swiped the blade to the tip of the blade

" _No No NO NO!"_ Kai screamed in his mind seeing that familiar action.

"Zabimaru!" Kōichi yelled as the katana let out a crimson light and began to transform. The crimson light died down to reveal Zabimaru.

 **Hope you enjoyed the rewrite of Chapter 5. Anyways, please leave a review.**

Edub102 ~~~ Thank you for leaving a review.

MugetsuIchigo ~~~ Is it still weird to use a stolen Zanpakutō?

lizyeh2000 ~~~ Thank you.

DNA2337 ~~~ How?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. After needed consideration, I decided to discontinue Konso.

If anyone cared, this is what I intended for this story. Ichigo/Kai would discover the stolen Zabimaru. They would investigate and discovered that Central 46 is experimenting in separating the Shinigami from their Zanpakuto and enslaving it to use as their own. Upon discovery of this, Kai and Byakuya would gather allies from the Gotei 13 and perform a coup de grace. This will force Genryusai to interfear...


End file.
